The Light within The Darkness
by Maxinelovelust
Summary: When Kagome is finaly sick of Inuyasha's crude attitude she takes her stuff and leaves. Now she is jewel hunting alone, but How is it that she ended up travling with Sesshomaru, and living with him? And what? Demons flying out of Inuyasha's eye? Sesskag lemons and limes
1. Not my Way of bathing

As the sun lowered itself into the distance setting the land in an orange blaze of color the group of shard collectors started to set camp for the night. Setting off to collect fire wood the little fox kit went deep into the forest while the demon slayer and monk got a pot of water to boil for dinner. Guess what they were having... Ramen... Again.

"Hey Sango wanna go to take a bath? Inuyasha said that there is a hot spring nearby here!" Kagome asked smiling cheerfully at her sister like friend.

"Oh, no thank you Kagome I had one last night, but you go ahead and enjoy yourself" she said while slapping Miroku in the face... Multitasking... She nailed it.

Nodding she walked into the forest heading in the direction of the steam that was floating around the top of the trees! She had been waiting all day for it, a nice hot relaxing bath. She had all her bathing supplies with her ready to enjoy herself. Inuyasha have them a tough today, they hadn't found any jewel shards lately and that makes him anxious to find some making them travel faster and farther. She wouldn't mind if she had her bike! But it was ruined because of Inuyasha... Again... Totally destroyed.

Nearing the hot spring she thought she heard a splash, then giggling... 'What could that be?' she thought walking.

The night had finally come and the stars were just beginning to twinkle in the sky, so beautifully. Finally coming to the hot spring she saw a little girl with black tresses splashing about.

"Rin?" Kagome asked looking at the girl.

"KAGOME!" she squealed swimming over to her, "Do you want to bath with Rin?" She asked giving Kagome a toothy smile.

"Sure Rin!"

* * *

Walking to the hot spring, were he had let Rin stay to bathe at, going to tell her to get dressed, for the night has come and was too dangerous for her to be out here all alone, when he caught the scent of another women.

He continued his walk until he could see Inuyasha's bitch standing and talking to Rin. Masking his scent and aura he made sure he was not visible to the girls but could see them. _'What is that wench doing here?_' He asked himself wondering. His eyes opened wide when he saw her slowly slip the bottom part of her odd kimono off revealing her tight round ass to his eyes, but they were still partly covered by an odd material, that was removed as well. Seeing this, his cock twitched to life at the sight of her.

As she tugged off the top of her outfit another odd thing was blocking his view of her breast and he was slightly frustrated. Moving her hands back she rid of that final article of clothing and stepped into the water. But the show wasn't over for him. He watched as she bounced around getting splashed by Rin and watch as her breast bounced around with her lushes body. Taking in her scent, he was astonished that she did not smell terrible and awful like most other humans, she smelt of freshly fallen rain and honey.

Smirking to himself, for all the positions and sounds she could make under him were coming to his mind. He now yearned for her body, 'wait! What am I doing she is a human, and not just any human Inuyasha's bitch!'

**'you like it as do I'** his beast growled,

'Shut your mouth'

**'she shall be our mate!**'

'No!'

He waited for a replay but heard nothing. Satisfied he let his aura go and walked over to the two women.

* * *

Kagome stiffened as she felt the strong aura of Sesshomaru coming straight for them… turning around she saw him starring at her, his eyes slightly tinged with red. _'Aw crap'_

"Rin it is time to go"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" she happily said running out of the spring and grabbing her kimono before following her lord that had already started to walk away.

**srry if it is short but... whatcha gunna do?**


	2. Early morning fights

_Hey srry it took long to put this up, I thank the people who reviewd and the people who followed my story. I will be going away for the week so the next chapter wont be up till then... but hang on because of this I will be able ot write a better and longer chapter with meaning! _

_ENJOY 3_

* * *

chp. 2 Early morning fights.

Kagome sat in the water for almost an hour, she was in shock. Sesshomaru had just been here with her while bathing! He skin began to get hot and her face turned 50 shades of red! Quickly standing she dried and got dressed as she power walked back to camp.

Approaching the camp she looked around the clearing she counted one perverted monk one fox kit one niko demon one demon slayer one half breed and two mikos... Wait two mikos?!

"Um, Kagome" Sango said looking at Kagome with saddens eyes. "How was your bath?"

"Fine... Why is Kikyo here?" she whispered into her ear while Kikyo starred daggers at Kagome making her feel very, very uncomfortable.

While the two whispered to each other Inuyasha was glaring at Kagome too.

"Oi wench what took ya so long!?" he yelled across the field.

"I was just... So relaxed that I lost track of time!" she said remembering her run in with the demon lord, blushing at the memory.

"Stupid bitch, Kikyo would never do anything like that... And that is why she is joining our group from now on, understood!?"

Kagome was silent, she didn't like Kikyo and she knew that Sango and Miroku hated her as well, 'wait hate? Do I Hate Kikyo?' she asked herself.

Sighing she took some ramen out of her bag and placed it in the pot of boiling water. Contemplating on what to do.

"Bitch when that's done bring the bowl to me" Inuyasha demanded with a big smirk on his face while Kikyo rubbed his shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked as she looked up from the hot of noodles.

"Are you deaf and stupid ya bitch, I said bring it to me when there done!"

"SIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs watching as Inuyasha made a creator, "INUYASHA YOU , SIT, SELFISH STUPID, SIT, DOG HOW DARE YOU, SIT, CAL ME A BITCH AND TREAT ME LIKE A SLAVE! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! YOU BASTARD!" she finished yelling and sat back down to stir the noodles. Stood back up and walked away.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat under a tree watching Rin and Jaken nap by Ah-uh. Smelling his half brother nearby he thought that he might be able to cause a commotion with him.

He had nothing else to do, he was bored and his brother was amusement. Then there was that women... Her small curvy body and long creamy legs... He shook his head to get the images out but the damage was done he was going to have to take a cold bath to get away from this hard on.

Walking towards the smell of a running river he put his finger in to check the temperature... It was cold.

Undressing he set his clothes and armor to the side and slowly went into the water, hissing when it was at his sensitive flesh.

About five minutes in to his bath he heard what seemed to be grumbling. Turning to look he saw that very wench that drove him into this freezing river.

Her aura was steaming with anger. She didn't notice him bathing, she wasn't close enough for her human eyes to see him, but he would of thought that being a miko she would have felt his aura... Guess not.

Watching her walk closer until she was just at the river bank, her face flushed with anger and her fists clutched to the point where her knuckles where white. She wasn't looking at him as if he wasn't there, her face was down and her eyes her fixated on the rocks. Bending down she picked up a rock and was about to throw it... Until she saw the golden eyes glaring deadly at her.

Her face turned another shade of red in embarrassment. 'Oh god! Is he bathing?'

"...hi..." she said quietly.

"Miko, may you tell me why, you have decided to intrude on my time of bathing?" he said slowly running his hand through his long slivery hair.

"I... um... You see... err... ah I was... was... was... ummmm..." she stumbled trying to take her eyes off his bare chest that was to perfection. Rock hard abs smooth upper chest and she was beginning to imagine what lay under the water. 'Wait! What no, no bad, bad Kagome those are bad dirty thoughts!' she screamed inside her mind.

"Miko, you test my patients. Your answer please" he said in a slow seducing voice, smirking inwardly as he smelt her arousal. "Why are you here?"

She shivered hearing his voice but not from fear. "Inu...Inuyasha pissed me off, so I went for a walk"

"And you come here?"

"I didn't know that you were here. I wasn't paying attention"

"Obviously"

"I'll just leave" she said turning around and walking away. Sesshomaru gave no protest for her leaving. His eyes were fixated on her back side and her hips swayed back and forth slowly and tauntingly. A low growl escaped his lips.

Shocked hearing the growl from him she turned around to see crimson eyes now starring at her. At first she was scarred that he was mad at her for something but then she looked deeper into his eyes. Lust and longing were mixed in to those cruel looking eyes that could strike fear into any demon that crossed his path. Taking a gulp, she turned fully to face him again. 'What is with him?'

His eyes slowly turned back to normal. Surprised at himself he quickly did the only thing he could do. He got out. Kagome eeped and covered her eyes as he walked and put on his kimono and hakamas. He slid his armor on and walked towards Kagome who still had her eyes shut from embarrassment of seeing Sesshomaru naked. Walking past Kagome he disappeared from sight.

* * *

After Kagome got back to camp, they had all eaten and went to bed. The morning air was chill, making Kagome snuggle up closer to her sleeping bag.

Sounds of rustling kept her awake though. Looking up from her spot she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo basically on top of each other making out. Kagome gagged at the sight.

Snuggling further down her sleeping bag she tried to get rid of the sounds that kept making their way to her ears.

"Can you guys give it a rest?" Kagome finally yelled out causing the two to separate and stare at Kagome.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha bit out.

"You two obviously!" she cried out.

"You just jealous that I'm with Kikyo now!"

"I could care less!" she really could she was over him, "just let me get some sleep!"

"You're really getting on my nerves wench"

"That's it" Kagome stood and rolled up her spelling bag and packed her stuff up in her bag.

"Wait what are you doing!" Inuyasha said standing up as well.

"Leaving"

"You can't leave! I won't let y *SIT*" crash!

"Goodbye Inuyasha"

* * *

**A/N: Well thats all remeber to review! it would meen alot to me! **

**bye bye for now :D**


	3. Dancing with the demons part 1

Thank you for your opinion Inu-Madii I will try to stay more to inu's character, thank you very much for all the reviews and I will continue to write for you guy because all the reviews i have received so far are really nice!

Chapter 3:dancing with the demons.

As the sky darkened and the shadows grew longer, Kagome still trudged through the forest sweating and panting she came up to a fallen rotten tree. Sitting down she starred up at the sky. Something in her heart was wrong but she couldn't place it. She wasn't hurt that inuyasha was with kikyo but more if the fact that he has changed since he has been with her.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath smelling all of the fresh air that she was not permitted to in the future. The smell of nature always calmed her down and now was just the time. Sighing she opened her eyes and stood. That was a good enough break for now. She would walk until the sky went black. She had all her weapons so she was good for safety, and she had all the food that would last a mont because she was only feeding one.

As she walked a slight breeze blew her hair back pushing her lushes scent into a golden eyed sliver haired demon.

Sesshomaru looked at the retreating backside of the miko. He had witnessed the fight between Kagome and his half brother. It had angered him so that his brother was so stupid to choose something dead over a living beauty. He was also disgusted that he had mated that thing and desecrated his family further by mating a cly pot bitch.

* * *

Leaning over the sleeping form of Kagome, Sesshomaru inhaled her scent becoming intoxicated by just her beautiful sweet smell that was the miko. He had watched her throughout that day and she had contained several more jewel shards and purified hundreds of demons that had come by. She was defiantly a truly amazing human 'Yes she shall be our mate' 'That will not happen she is human. If she was demon I would not think twice' 'I want her as our mate and I will not allow any other, she will produce strong pups' 'They will be half demons' 'that will not matter' Sighing Sesshomaru looked up at the slowly brightening sky. He did not intended to stay so long but she was worth all the time. 'I just wish that it could work'

* * *

Stretching her arms as she yawned loudly and stood. Going through her bag she pulled out a bag of jerky.

"better than nothing"

she said as she bit into the thick and tough meaty treat. The day would be long. She would walk and for 6 hours, stop and eat, and walk for another six hours then she would bathe and eat dinner. This had been her routine for the last month. She had been easily destroying petty demons and collecting jewel shards. She would need to go back home for more supplies and food. Though she had the feeling of someone had been watching her, she never called them out for her gut feeling told her that who ever it was had no ill will against her. Though she didn't want to lead who ever to it was back to the well. So her traveling away from the well continued.

* * *

Srry so short but I only had 10 mins write still on vay k

Bye bye


	4. dancing with the demons part 2

**Dancing with demons part 2**

As the night of that day arouse to the eyes of Kagome she let out a sigh. It had been a long day, no shards, just demons... Upon demons, and MORE demons! They were coming from everywhere and she had barley time to reload her arrow.

Setting her bag down, which was now very light, she opened it to find that she only had one bowl of ramen left. Taking out a pot she walked down to a river to fetch water. That's when everything went to the worse.

Demons of all shapes and sizes began coming at her, trying to get the almost complete pink jewel that was attached to the necklace that she wore.

She fought off the demons with her hands and dodged as one secretly came up from behind and impaled her with its claws making her scream in pain and agony. It was most horrific.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at the chair in his study. He had come home to his castle because of an urgent message about rogue demons causing problems on his lands. He never had thought that without him there, that things would get this bad

'_Note to self… fire the general' _

Sighing he put down his pen ((FEATHER PEN! Lol)) and stood. "Jaken!" he called out. He liked Jaken, he really did, but did he have to be so loud and slow?

"Yes mi lord, what can I do for you?" he screeched coming into the room. Like usual he looked a ghastly color green and he wore his brown kimono.

"I want you to finished replaying to these letters from other lords, if they are mating request decline them and if they are land trades decline them, and if they have anything to do with the safety of my lands say that they we will be sending out troupes to destroy the nuisance , and do just that. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" he said as he quickly ran to the desk and _stood_ on the chair to begin with his task.

As Sesshomaru left the study he walked down the hall to his chambers. 'A nap will do' he thought removing his top but leaving the hakamas on. He lay atop his bed and drifted into sleep dreaming of a certain miko.

* * *

A/N: this is not the end but I would like to say that his bed is not a bed mat like people used back then. I like the idea… kinda, but I like he would have a king sized bed with golden duvets and red and purple pillows. Just saying,

* * *

_**Sesshomaru's dream.**_

She lay there, waiting for him to find her. Atop of the flowers she slept, her petite body curled up to find warmth within herself. Bending down on one knee he pushed a stray hair out of her face, making her eyes flutter open to reveille the most beautiful deep blue ocean colored eyes. She stared at him for a moment until she finally spoke. "Sesshomaru" she whispered. It wasn't in confusion for she held no confusion in her eyes just joy.

A small smile appeared on his face when he heard that. His name had never sounded so good. Slowly leaning down further her touched his lips to hers as he let his body slip over hers. Immediately her legs wrapped around his waist, making him growl lowly letting her know she had done well. He slowly kissed down her neck to the area where the shoulder meets the neck and sucked on it. It would be where he would place his mark on her.

_**Lime action**_

His hands began to wander over her body feeling every curve. He soon found his way under her shirt and then her breast. Her small moan was heard as he began to massage it carefully and yet roughly. He took off her shirt fast to wear his eyes were blessed to look upon her beauty of breast. Lowering his head to one her latched his mouth to one and began to suckle like a new born babe. She tasted sweet… and he had a thing for sweets.

He started his hand to go downward until he hit the inner thigh of the beauty. A gasp was heard from her as she arched her body against him. He was about to plunge his fingers into her deliciousness when he heard

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

That wasn't the miko's voice…

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

_**End of Sesshy's dream **_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see a Jaken standing beside his bed with a gleeful expression. "My Lord it is time for the evening meal, Oh, and the duty has been taken care of. We have taken care of the rogue demons and the survivors are in the clinic, they have all given words of promise that they will work off their dept by becoming servers here at the palace" he finished with a smile.

"Good… now leave me be" Sesshomaru said, he was frusterated that he didn't finish his dream and that he now had a little problem to deal with, well not little. (if you know what I mean *hint hint, nudge, nudge*)

* * *

Kagome awoke in a room with a lot of other humans and a few demons, they were all wounded, including her.

"Now you shouldn't be up yet, we have to do a little sugerey on you" a women said who wore and all white kimono.

"what?" she gasped out.

"A sugery dear, where we cut you open and see whats inside… now don't give me that face youll be fine. Now drink this it will put you right out" she said putting the cup to her lips. Kagome couldn't fight she was too tired.

Everything went black.

* * *

**_well what do you think please review, I would like that. and it would help me get more chapters up. _**

**_well bye bye for now_**


	5. Sesshomaru?

Thnx for the reviews I really do apreatiate it!

Chp. 5.) Sesshomaru?

* * *

As Sesshomaru slowly made his way down the halls to the dining room he paused at the stair case and smelt the air. The scent of steak and potatoes filled his nose but another scent invaded his senses, one that he did not expect... Rain storm and honey... Kagome! S

Running down the stairs he found his way through the maze that is his palace and went down another stair case until he came to the clinic.

Searching through the beds of the wounded he noticed that she was no longer in the spot that she once was. Following the scent he came to the surgery room, where humans rarely came out of. Calming himself before stepping in through the door. As soon as he entered he froze, the scene was horrific. Kagome lay limp on the medical bed, cut open with blood everywhere, her blood! He couldn't help but be shocked as he looked at the once beautiful women that looked like she was cut in two by a toddler who not knew how to hold a sword properly.

"What happened" he said, his voice as well as the mask he keeps was on and his voice calm and demanding.

"Oh, lord Sesshomaru! I didn't see you there" a man said looking up from Kagome, "we are almost finished here we just need to stitch her up and it will be all good again" he finished with a smile.

Sesshomaru scowled, "You didn't answer my question, what happened to this women!?"

"Well my lord I not know how, but rogue demons seemed to cause this, and if I may ask, why would you know this human women?"

"You may not ask that" he said turning around, "finish up here and see me in my study when you're done"

"Yes my lord" was heard as he closed the door to the sugary room. As he walked away a scream of pain was heard that did not belong to the injured female on the table, but to the healer himself. Looking back Sesshomaru saw that under and around the frame of the door was glowing a bright pink. Turning back around fully he walked to the door and opened it. The healer along with the others were gone. All that lay there was Kagome, unconscious, healed, and alone.

Amazed he looked at the scene more closely. There was a slight hum of pink around Kagome.

**'Mate used miko powers, she must have also purified the healer'**

_'Yes... Wait mate?'_

**'She will be ours'**

_'Stop this now'_

**'You will soon see what I see'**

Walking over to Kagome he sighed as she turned in her sleep. He looked her naked body over that was completely healed.

_'Odd'_

* * *

After ordering a healer to carry the young lady to a room that was not surrounded by ghastly humans and their awful scents, Sesshomaru went to his study.

Looking back at the papers that had grew in stack size on his desk since he relieved Jaken of his job. He hated this part the most, the paper work.

He looked up from his work when he heard a yell that sounded something like, '_Where am I!' _And_ 'let me out_' smirking for he knew the miko had awoken, and that he had placed a sacred sutra on the door to keep her in. If she tried to open or even touch the door she would get a shock.

Walking back down the hall to were the little woman stayed he noted the distress in her aura. Coming to the door Sesshomaru unpeeled the sutra, and out came a Kagome straight into his chest with an 'Oomph' obviously not her plan on landing but it worked for him.

"Miko"

"Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here, why am I here, where his here!?"

"Miko you are at my home"

"Your home!?" Kagome whispered out as her face turned white.

Chuckling inward to himself he asked, "Why so paled by the thought of being in my home?"

"I- uh..." and everything went black again as she fell into Sesshomaru's arms.

_'Hn. Must have taken a lot of energy to heal herself'_

* * *

Her vision was fussy as she awoke. She was in a room with a lit fire place. The walls were a shade of dark green. As she finally came back into focus she felt something soft under her, closing her eyes she snuggled up to it. Looking down she saw that is was white and puffy.

"Oh. My. God... This is Sesshomaru's fluffy thingy!" she yelled as she looked at it again. Running her fingers though it she smiled kinda. It felt so soft.

"Maybe I'll be happy here for a while..." she said as she drifted back to sleep, but this time she was happy.

Smiling at the miko that hadn't noticed his presence in the room, Sesshomaru sat in a chair close to the bed. The miko started to shiver during her sleep so he simply put his boa around her.

**A/N: Not a tail!**

Sighing he stood and left the room, his beast was acting up and so that meant that something else was acting up...

Kagome's dream

* * *

Kagome stood in the middle of a grassy field, her long black hair waved around in the air; she stared at Inuyasha whose hair was also dancing in the wind. His eyes were red and he had the jagged marks on his face, his fangs were barred as he snarled at her.

That's when he began to run at her claws swinging at her. Kagome tried to run but her body wouldn't move. Inuyasha just got closer and closer to her. She tried to call for help but couldn't! It was like she was paralyzed.

As he was a meter away as white blur came flying towards her, striking Inuyasha down and standing in front of her in a battle stance. It was Sesshomaru! Why was he here? Looking down at Inuyasha who lay lifeless, blood was splattered over Sesshomaru and his sword.

Kagome watched in fear as Sesshomaru turned around, his face as well was transformed, red eyes and jagged stripes. He came so close to her that she would feel his breath in her face.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she whispered as he lowered his mouth to hers, he was about to kiss her when

end

* * *

"Oomph!" Kagome grunted out as she opened her eyes, she was on the floor looking up at her once occupied bed. "Well, that was different," she said as she stood from her newly acquired spot on the floor. Running her fingers through her hair a few times before walking to the door, placing her hands to open it she was pushed back by electrical shocks.

"Ugh!" she began to kick and punch the door, "How long are you intending to keep me in here?!" she screamed before giving up.

"Damn you!" she screamed once more before walking over to the bed and grabbing the boa, it was so soft!

"Hello Lady Kagome!" she heard, turning to the door she Saw a young man bowing low, "Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to fetch you, come with me" he said rising up. Kagome nodded and walked behind him. Five minutes after they started walking they came to a pair of double wooden doors that had carvings of dogs, like Sesshomaru's true form.

The man bowed and left.

Kagome took a gulp before bringing a shaky hand to the door, fisting her hand she knocked. There was no answer. So she knocked again... No answer.

Slowly she opened the doors to look in, she almost gasped at the scene before her, Sesshomaru sat there at his desk, head on it, fast asleep...

"Sesshomaru?" she said walking in and closing the door behind her. "Sesshomaru, you wanted to see me?" she whispered. He didn't move.

"What am I to do now!?"


	6. Never Wake a Sleeping Demon

**MWA HA HA HA! TO THE 59 NINE FOLLOWERS! I be bordz… any way I have 59 followers and I haven't even gotten half the reviews! PLUS ****3,391 VIEWS!**** So be fair and not a square and plz review! **

Oh and sorry I haven't updated, but… I STARTED SCHOOL! *cries*

LOVZ U!

* * *

**Chapter six. Never wake a sleeping Demon… EVER**

Last time!

The man bowed and left.

Kagome took a gulp before bringing a shaky hand to the door, fisting her hand she knocked. There was no answer. So she knocked again... No answer.

Slowly she opened the doors to look in, she almost gasped at the scene before her, Sesshomaru sat there at his desk, head on it, fast asleep...

"Sesshomaru?" she said walking in and closing the door behind her. "Sesshomaru, you wanted to see me?" she whispered. He didn't move.

"What am I to do now!?"

_**NOW!**_

* * *

Looking at the beautiful demon Kagome walked over to him slowly, '_man is he beautiful! Wait did I just think __**THAT**__! NO, NO, NO BAD KAGOME! BAD, BAD, but he is kinda pretty' _She thought coming up to him. his face was calm instead of his rough and evil look, (a/n but isn't that look smexy?) she remembered something about not to wake a demon who slept, but could not remember why, so she kept quiet. Looking him over she saw how his markings were not so sharp as they did before, '_maybe cause he is so calm'_.

Taking an ink pot, a blank scroll, and a feather pen (LOL FEATHER PEN!) she sat down beside his desk and began to scribble down on the scroll. Drawing was not a luxury she had in this time and missed it dearly. Kagome squeaked as a lock of silvery hair fell on her shoulder thinking he had awakened, but he had only shifted in his sleep.

Turning her head she examined the silver hairs, they were much more taken care of then Inuyasha's, then again Sesshomaru _was_ a lord and thus had hair care. Bringing her hand to touch it she was saddened that it felt nicer then her hair, "Damn it" she whispered as she brought a lock of her hair beside it. It was defiantly softer and prettier then hers, "do men get everything in this time?" she whined, remembering what Inuyasha had told her.

* * *

_**Flash da back**_

"Kagome! You can't just go up to a village guy and order him around!" Inuyasha yelled Kagome who was rubbing her cheek of where a man had just slapped her and told her to learn her place.

"But he _pushed_ a little girl Inuyasha!" she screamed.

"And he is allowed!"

"why!"

"Because this Kagome is not your time, men rule over women and thus they can tell you what to do!"

_**End of da flash back **_

* * *

Sighing Kagome looked up at the desk to see Sesshomaru's hand hanging of the side of the desk, his perfect clawed fingers limp there. Kagome looked over at the door again when she heard people pass the door way. The door was closed but it let sounds through easily, it gave Kagome a peace of mind knowing she wasn't the only one in the palace, aside from the demon Lord but that was different, she had no clue why Sesshomaru brought her here but at least she suffered with his servants and not alone. Kagome began to rack her brain, trying to remember what Sango had told her, but she drew a blank.

Kagome brought her hand down, not realizing that she had not let go of his hair.

A lowed growl was given off by the lord, making Kagome shiver with fear, looking up she saw that Sesshomaru's eyes were red. '_Oh yeah, never wake a sleeping demon because their beast will awake first!'_ Kagome thought as her body trembled.

Sesshomaru's beast was in full control. He grabbed Kagome's arm and brought her face to face with him, now that he was in charge, he would have his way.

"**Dearest Miko**" he started, "**You have pulled my hair**" he growled out chuckling darkly at her fear.

Kagome had no clue what would happen to her, she was sure if Sesshomaru was cold and cruel, he would be even worse when his beast came out. "I-I'm so s-sorry" she pleaded.

Growling again he stood and rammed her back into the wall making her gasp in slight pain. Sesshomaru's beast took advantage of her open mouth and place a searing kiss on her, right away he darted his tongue into her mouth, grabbing the back of her skull he made her head go back to deepen the kiss. Kagome was shocked, she was expecting Sesshomaru's beast to rip her to pieces, not kiss her. '_Oh but his lips are so soft_' she thought as she slowly and shyly responded to him by brushing her tongue against his.

Sesshomaru's beast groaned as she began to respond, and he almost smirked as her arms slowly snaked their way around his neck. Using his one hand, Sessh beast (:P) pulled one leg to rest against his waist, as he let go her leg stayed there, growling in appreciation, he began to slowly but surely grind against her with his fully aroused appendage. Again Kagome was shocked, but soon moaned and moved her body against his. Sessh beast (:P) let go of the kiss for they were both in need of air. Gasping for the oxygen that she needed Kagome.

"Miko" Kagome snapped her head up and starred into his sober golden eyes. Blushing deeply Kagome tried to struggle out of his grasp but he would not let go of her, "What exactly did my beast do?" He said. Kagome had never heard him sound like that, he sounded so unsure, and scarred?

"Umm… ah, he…" Kagome looked down ashamed and embarrassed.

"I apologies miko, for by beast rash behavior" he said letting her go, "I wished to discuss why you were here but, I suppose being in my presents now will only make you uncomfortable you may leave. Kagome turned to leave, she walked as fast to the door as her lags could carry her. but then she stopped, his voice almost sounded sad. She turned to look at him, he was looking out the window behind his desk.

"Kagome"

"I beg your pardon" Sesshomaru said turning to look at her.

"My name his Kagome" she said with a smile.

* * *

MWA HA HA! I SHALL LEAV YOU THERE!

I hope you likey! Bye bye!

Oh please review!


	7. Math Class

LAST TIME ON INUYASHA! lol

"I apologies miko, for by beast rash behavior" he said letting her go, "I wished to discuss why you were here but, I suppose being in my presents now will only make you uncomfortable you may leave. Kagome turned to leave; she walked as fast to the door as her lags could carry her. but then she stopped, his voice almost sounded sad. She turned to look at him; he was looking out the window behind his desk.

"Kagome"

"I beg your pardon" Sesshomaru said turning to look at her.

"My name his Kagome" she said with a smile.

NOW!

* * *

**Chap 7) Math class**

"Ka-go-me" he sounded out slowly, "it suits you" he said calmly as he starred into her blue eyes.

Kagome smiled, what had happened was not his fault, in fact it was mostly _her_ fault for awaking him, "I am ok to stay" she said slowly coming closer (A:N I know I never mentioned anything about her being dressed but she is and she is wearing a light blue kimono) to him. she came in front of his desk and sat down on a chair, waiting for him to speak.

"Miko… Kagome, do you remember what happened before you awoke here?" he asked her before sitting in his own chair behind the desk.

"Well… I was going to a river to get water for my dinner, the out of no ware demons were everywhere, and being the moron that I am, I forgot my bow with me, but I tried to fight them off until I felt a pain in my back, like one went right through me… That's it" she said folding her hand on her lap.

"And you were not with my brother because?"

"He's an ass"

"Agreed" he stated simply before looking around his desk for his ink pot and pen (FEATHER PEN! LOL) and looked back at Kagome who started giggling before getting off the chair and retrieving the items from the floor. Sesshomaru raised a perfect eyebrow, "You were using these?"

"To draw" she said clutching the scroll to her chest.

Sesshomaru smirked and extended his hand as to say, give it to me, but Kagome shook her head in protest, "Let me see" he said forcefully. Hiding her eyes in defeat, Kagome gave him the scroll. Slowly Sesshomaru opened the scroll with wide eyes. There on the page was a well, not well, amazing drawing of him sleeping on the desk, "You are skilled" he said calmly before giving it back to Kagome.

"Thanks" she said quietly, "So… how long till I have to leave?" she asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Your departure will be in a week" he stated before dismissing her.

'_I don't know why but, I don't want to leave'_

* * *

It had been a long day, mainly roaming thought the halls of the palace trying to remember anything or any way to remember how to get around, by the time it was dark she found herself in the library. Looking through the books she saw one that said 'Dog Demons' pulling it out she found a seat and began to read.

Hours past and she learned about the traditions, types, rules, and personalities of dog demons. W=From what she read was,

1) Dog demons were most loyal and honest demon

2.) When they chose a mate they were mates for life

3.) They had a _very_ good sex drive

4.) They naturally try to stay clean all the time

5.) Sometimes over protective of what is theirs

6.) Courting with royals was different than normal courting

7.) And in a specific body area males did not lack in.

She had read half way through the book when she heard someone enter the library. Not really caring she continued to read.

"You can read that mi-Kagome"

Putting the book down so she could she in front of her to see Sesshomaru standing there with curiosity written all over his face. She simply nodded and brought the book up to her face.

"I honestly doubt that" he said still looking at her.

Kagome simply cleared her throat, "Dog demons, specifically male, if a lower class lose control of the beast quite often, thus being why the race has thinned, the stronger dog demons try and control their beasts at all times and only release them when they are in danger, dramatic pain, dramatic pleasure, or simply they are not strong enough" she read aloud. Her eyes peeked over to book to see Sesshomaru starring at her as though she was an alien, so she continued, "The beast is a side of the demon that holds usually all emotion, but that will usually make the demon more likely to lose control"

"where did you learn how to read?"

"My mother mainly" she said calmly.

"It is very rare for women to know how to read"

"I also know how to write and do math, science, history, English, French, geometry, politics, and a little bit of German" she said never taking her eyes off the book.

Sesshomaru was wide eyed he would have to see this for his own eyes, "4+4"

"Ha! Easy, 8"

"16 – 12"

"4"

"100 – 50"

Kagome looked at him with a '_seriously_?' look, "50"

Sesshomaru grunted and then thought of one that he would probably not get, "100, 823 – 994" he watched triumphaly as she stumbled on the question.

"99 thousand and… um 8 hundred and 29!" she smiled. (it is correct! I did it on a calculator! )

Sesshomaru, if he didn't have control, would have had his jaw wide open.

"Now here is a question for you, 8 ÷ 4?" She said happily.

In all his years he had never learned ÷ just the simple + and –, he had heard of divide but never learnt it, then how could this women actually know how to use them, obviously she was tricking him, he Sesshomaru ruler of the west would not be out due by any one, a women no less!

"76" he answered hoping his guess was close, obviously not seeing as how the miko toppled into the floor clutching her stomach laughing like a psycho. "and what is so funny" he asked madly.

"The… answer… is… TWO!" she gasped out between breaths.

"TWO?" he asked, now he really felt dumb. "Miko you will show me where you live tomorrow" he demanded.

She stopped almost instantly, "what!?"


	8. convincing

**Hi again… um on my last one I kinda messed up on a simple math equation on the last one, but I fixed it so it's all better now! Any ways… on with da story**

Last time

* * *

In all his years he had never learned ÷ just the simple + and –, he had heard of divide but never learnt it, then how could this women actually know how to use them, obviously she was tricking him, he Sesshomaru ruler of the west would not be out due by any one, a women no less!

"76" he answered hoping his guess was close, obviously not seeing as how the miko toppled into the floor clutching her stomach laughing like a psycho. "And what is so funny" he asked madly.

"The… answer… is… TWO!" she gasped out between breaths.

"TWO?" he asked, now he really felt dumb. "Miko you will show me where you live tomorrow" he demanded.

She stopped almost instantly, "what!?"

* * *

**Now**

**chap 8) convincing **

"WHY!?" she screamed at him.

"Women who know such knowledge should not exist. You will take me to your home and I will have your father explain to me why he has educated his wife and daughter, and how he a peasant man know so much, barley men have the right to knowledge"

"Good luck with THAT! My father's been dead for years! I never even _knew_ my father!" she screamed before running out of the library.

'_She never knew, her own father?'_

Sesshomaru thought about his father, he at least knew his father, but to never have a father figure in your life, then again neither did Inuyasha.

'_**You hit a nerve on mate'**_

'_Not our mate!_

'_**Follow her!' **_

Sesshomaru growled but did as was suggested, following her scent down the halls of the great palace. Sesshomaru stopped when he heard a voice cry out in frustration.

"Now I am lost" Kagome muttered as she kept walking through the halls, Sesshomaru close behind. He watched as she found the front entrance and tried to push the giant wooden doors open. "Why won't you budge!" she grunted using her full force.

"Because they are meant to keep demons out" she heard a voice behind her, she already knew who it was so she didn't turn around, "why are you trying to leave" he asked.

"'Cause I don't want to stay here with you!" she cried out still trying to get the doors to open.

"It is impossible for you to open that door" he said, a small hint of amusement in his voice. Soon the smell of tears wafted through Sesshomaru's nose.

'_**Comfort mate!' **_

'_She is not ou-'_

'_**COMFORT HER!'**_

"Kagome, stop this and I will take you to your room, there is no need to over such little things" Sesshomaru stated.

Sesshomaru watched as a pink glow made its self visible to him, "You JERK!" she screamed turning and sending a purifying wave towards him. He barley dodged when Kagome shot another one.

"Stop this at once Miko!" He yelled. He couldn't approach her for if he touched her it would burn him. "Calm yourself and speak your problems!" he yelled.

Soon Kagome went limp, falling to the floor completely unconscious.

* * *

"INUYASHA! It's been almost a month and we haven't found Kagome, aren't you the least bit concerned?" Sango asked looking up at him with half angry have hoping eyes.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou who shook her head 'no' Inuyasha sighed and shook his head too; "Ugh you jerk!" Sango screamed and walked off.

'_Kagome we will find you' she thought' _

* * *

Kagome stood there looking at Sesshomaru and Ah-Un, he had packed and put supplies on Ah-Un already and was stuck in a word war, "We are going"

"No"

"Yes, you will show me where you live"

"No"

"Yes and when you do show me, I will have a conversation with your mother"

"No, you won't"

"And why not"

"'Cause, I ain't going"

"Yes you are"

"You can't make me!"

"I most certainly can" and with that he walked up to her and threw her over his shoulder. Kagome squealed and then started banging her fists on his back.

"You bastard let me go this instant!"

"No"

* * *

sorry such a short chappy but hey its something

Remember review


	9. Surprise

Hey again my fateful readers, it is I again! I have come to give you another chapter, it is Sunday afternoon right now where I am and after this I probably won't update till next weekend that's why you got four updates this weekend and maybe I will give you five next weekend,

But I do want at least **10** reviews before next week, if not then… no chappy!

Enjoy

* * *

Last time

"No, you won't"

"And why not"

"'Cause, I ain't going"

"Yes you are"

"You can't make me!"

"I most certainly can" and with that he walked up to her and threw her over his shoulder. Kagome squealed and then started banging her fists on his back.

"You bastard let me go this instant!"

"No"

* * *

**Now**

**Chapter 9) Surprise**

The wind blew in her face as the dragon flew fast in the blue sky, "Tell me"

"Use your nose dog" Kagome said bitterly as she clutched Ah-Un's saddle so she wouldn't fall.

"Fine then I will find your home myself, my guess it is by Inuyasha's forest" He said as the dragon began to descend. Kagome let out a small giggle, "What's so funny.

"Oh nothing" Kagome said fighting the huge grin, '_More like__** in**__ Inuyasha's forest_' she thought.

As they landed in the village Sesshomaru began to smell his surroundings, and the scent of the miko came up. Stalking to the village he came to an old hut. He smirked thinking he found her home, but when he turned around to gloat, Kagome was smirking at him and shaking her head.

"This is not your hut?" he said.

"Nope, this is old Kaede's home. You can go in if you like to see" She said smirking the whole way though her little speech.

"How do I know that your mother does not stay with this Kaede?" he asked.

"Do you smell anyone that has the same blood in this hut as I, Sesshomaru; I will tell you I live with my Mom, brother, and grandpa. There is your hint" she finished.

Sesshomaru smelt the hut and she was right, there was no one who shared a blood bond with the miko here. "Hnn" Sesshomaru mumbled and went about sniffing. He came to a path that led out to the forest and went along it. He soon came to a clearing with a well that held the scent of the miko everywhere.

"Why does my nose lead me to a well" he asked.

"I like it here" she explained as she went up and sat on the edge smiling. Sesshomaru grunted and turned to leave.

Kagome decided to take her chance. "See ya later JACKASS!" she yelled as she pushed herself from the rim and into the well. She giggled as the blue light surrounded her. Looking up she saw Sesshomaru dive in the well after her. "NO!" she yelled, praying it wouldn't let him through. Landing in the well with her eyes closed, she quietly whispered, "Please no Sesshomaru, Please no Sesshomaru, Please no Sesshomaru, Please no Sesshomaru!" she opened her eyes, "Oh man!" she cried as came face to face with a very angry demon.

"Either you live in the well or you are a klutz" he stated.

"No, my home is just outside the well house" she said quietly.

"Do you take me for a fool?" he asked looking around, "There is no well hou-" he looked up, "There is now a well house…" he whispered in shock, "How?"

"Um… Surprise?"

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well, it took nearly an hour to explain everything to him, and then another hour to make him believe it. Sesshomaru just simply jumped out.

"Show off" Kagome muttered as she walked up the door. She opened it and watched as Sesshomaru nearly fell over from the smell of pollution, "Serves you right" she said "And remember, I am just getting supplies and then leaving"

Sesshomaru currently had his hand over his nose trying to save his extremely sensitive senses; he managed to nod his head. Kagome walked into the house and yelled, "MAMMA!" making Sesshomaru wince at the sound echoing through his ears. He decided he did not like this place at all. "Guess she isn't here" Kagome shrugged and went up stares while Sesshomaru tried to heal his senses. "You can sit on the couch" Kagome called.

Sesshomaru looked at the yellow furniture and sat down. When he sat down a scream turned on with flashing lights and people making him yelp in surprise and topple over the back of the couch. Kagome ran down stairs to see the most comical scene. Sesshomaru had Tokijin out; he was sitting behind the couch and glaring at the TV

Kagome doubled over laughing at Sesshomaru who growled, "What Sorcery is this wench!" he yelled at the booming sound from the TV screamed at her.

"You sat on the remote" she giggled as she walked down stairs and grabbed a little black box, and pointed it to the thing turning it off, "That is a TV. Don't kill it, it will not harm you" she said jokingly. "Now stop causing trouble and let me get ready" she said as she walked back up the stairs. Sesshomaru stayed in his spot and waited.

Kagome came down five minutes later with a black skirt and green tank top. She had a now big black bag. She went into another room (Kitchen) and came back out soon enough. They walked to the well together and jumped in. the same blue light surrounded them and they arrived back in the past. Sesshomaru looked at her and said, "I am never going there again"

"Good" Kagome laughed.

"Is everyone there really considered equals like you said?" He asked as they walked back to the village. Kagome just nodded, "and get education, even women?"

"Yup, kinda makes you jealous, doesn't it?"

"No, just makes me wonder" he stated as they came to Ah-Un.

"I guess we part ways here Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"for now" he said before he took off with the dragon. Kagome waited till she could no longer see him before she walked to Keade's hut.

* * *

**TA DA. Remember I want 10 reviews before I write the next chapter.**

**BYE BYE!**


	10. when did this happen

Hello again, yes it is me. Read the bold text below

"Good" Kagome laughed.

"Is everyone there really considered equals like you said?" He asked as they walked back to the village. Kagome just nodded, "and get education, even women?"

"Yup, kinda makes you jealous, doesn't it?"

"No, just makes me wonder" he stated as they came to Ah-Un.

"I guess we part ways here Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"For now" he said before he took off with the dragon. Kagome waited till she could no longer see him before she walked to Keade's hut.

**Now **

Pay **ATTENTION HERE**!

**I WILL BE GIVING HINTS THROUGH OUT THIS CHAPTER AND THIS CHAPTER ONLY! THEY ARE **_**HINTS**_** FOR LATER CHAPTERS! AND I HAVE MADE A LOT OF UNEXPECTED TURNS IN THIS STORY PLOT. They will **_**be slanted**_**. Now get cracking and put thoughts on what might happen in you review and I will let you know if your right, If I answer you then you'll know.**

The earth rumbled as clanging metal echoed throughout the forest, insults and battle cries _could wake the dead._

Inuyasha had seen his brother and sent a windscar towards him, and Sesshomaru returned fire thus becoming an all out war between the two brothers. Kagome had felt the rumbles and ran towards it, after reuniting with Miroku Sango Shippo and Kirara; they watched the brothers duke it out, avoiding Kikiyu in the posses.

"Kagome How have you been?" Sango asked jumping up and down like a child. Kagome laughed.

"Good, I have almost completed the jewel" she said pulling out the ¾ of the jewel, "All that's missing is Kohoku's Naraku's and Koga's"

Sango's face fell, she didn't want Kohoku to die, but in truth she knew that he was already dead and belonged away in _the netherworld_ with all the resting souls. Put her hand on Sango's shoulder offering all the love and comfort she could.

"It will be ok Sango" Sango smiled weakly and nodded looking back at the fighting brothers.

Turning her head Kagome looked at Kikiyu who had an arrow pulled back in her bow. Kagome eyes turned in to slits as she saw it was aimed at Sesshomaru. Kagome quickly pulled her bow in front of her and an arrow out of her quiver and loaded her arrow pointing it at into the battle field as well, but her target was tetseiga.

Kikiyu shot her arrow, hitting Sesshomaru's shoulder ((the one without the arm)) Sesshomaru hissed in pain as the arrow tried to purify him. Inuyasha took his chance and brought his sword up to finish him off when Kagome shot her arrow, Sesshomaru saw and was shocked thinking she was aiming at him. Sesshomaru went into a guard stance when the arrow when right past him his face was in utter shock. He heard the arrow head hit something metal, turning around he looked upon Inuyasha with a _transformed_ back to normal rusty piece of shit.

Sesshomaru heard the small cheer of Kagome yelling "Bull's-eye!" and smirked, what and amazing _human_ miko, to stand up to help a _demon_. What oddness. Inuyasha was glaring daggers at her. if looks could kill. Kagome just smiled and did a happy dance.

"KAGOME! HOW COULD YOU!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. His breaths were rigid and his eyes never left the dancing form of the miko.

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and put his hand on her head making her stop and look up at him. All her friends were shocked at first to see her hit the tetseiga and not Sesshomaru, they thought she missed, but when she started dancing they felt like they might fall over, and when Sesshomaru made the gesture it through them over the top and they all gasped allowed showing their surprise. Kagome just smiled and reached her hand to the arrow sticking out of Sesshomaru's shoulder, pulling it out and throwing it onto the ground.

"Miko" Sesshomaru said removing his hand and tipping his head to her in thanks. And walked away, "Work on your aim Miko, you almost hit me" he said mockingly.

Kagome smirked; "If I was aiming for you Sesshomaru, I wouldn't have missed" a small chuckle could be heard as he disappeared from sight. Kagome looked at Sango who eyes looked like they would fall out of her head, "Did I not mention him and I are kinda acquaintances now?"

"No" they all said in unison. Kagome giggled and walked towards the village, with Inuyasha hot on her trail. "Kagome, explain yourself! You helped Sesshomaru! Why?"

"Easy, he has better hair then you" She said dully, "Hair like that is hard to find"

"We have the same hair!"

"No his is longer and shinier"

"Kagome, I can't believe you saved him for his hair!"

Kagome laughed, "And I can't believe you took that seriously"

Inuyasha stopped to think, and then growled, "Kagome where have you been! We haven't found any shards since you left! It is your responsibility!"

"And I have collected most of the shards alone" she finished and walked away faster leaving Inuyasha speechless.

"W-what?"

"Little brother, I believe that she said she collected the shards alone" Sesshomaru said breaking through the tree line.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled barring his fangs at Sesshomaru, he blocked easily, "It is hard to believe _father's_ blood runs through your veins" he said with a hint of annoyance, "so bad tempered"

"Knock it off you two" Kagome said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "Let me walk in peace"

"Where are you going" Inuyasha asked following her. it was a sight to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walking side by side, following Kagome.

"Away from you Inuyasha"

"What did I do?"

"You truly are and idiot brother"

"Shud'up"

This went on for 20 minutes, Insults and following. The whole group was actually following just behind the brothers. Kagome had been quite while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha bickered behind her, Sango and Miroku were next whispering about the oddness of it all, Shippo and Kirara were on their shoulders nodding in agreement of the oddness, then behind them was Kikiyu.

"What are you still doing here ya ass-whole!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Walking, this is the way back to my home, so I might as well walk with my acquaintance"

"I am not your acquaintance!"

"I didn't mean you!" Sesshomaru growled and sped up to walk beside Kagome.

"You guys are pissing me off!" Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"What was that comment about my hair?" Sesshomaru asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Shut it, Cruella Deville"

"Pardon?"

"You now Cruella Deville, oh wait you don't, because I am smarter than you and live in the future" She stated and walked on. What she did not notice was everyone behind them freeze.

"You are not smarter than I" he stated firmly.

"I beg to differ fluffy"

"Do not call me that!"

"I will because I am superior to you and your tiny brain" she said teasingly.

"Ok, fine spell trust"

"Dude, didn't I humiliate you enough during our math squabble?"

"Just spell it"

"Ok trust T-R-U-S-T now you spell, supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious"

"That is not a word"

"Wanna bet money?"

"What money do you have?"

"OK! WHEN DID YOU TWO BECOME ALL BUDDY, BUDDY!?" Inuyasha yelled coming up fast behind them, "You are supposed ta hate humans, and you" he said pointing at Kagome, "Are supposed to be on my side!"

"Inuyasha, please we are having a discution on who's smarter" Kagome said calmy, "It would only make sense being me, since I spent my whole life in school learning the future technology and I know how to work an Iphone!"

"Why does he know about your home!"

"I brought him"

"You WHAT!"

"Oh shut it"

The two started walking again off the dirt road and into the thick forest leaving everybody shocked.

* * *

if ya missed the words they are

dead back to life

neatherworld

humn

demon

transformation

father

Good luck putting them together


	11. Free will

Hi again,

It's me

Yadiee yada

* * *

They all continued walking through the forest, silently following Sesshomaru and Kagome, who were chatting away about something.

Inuyasha was walking beside Kikiyu with his arm around her pulling her closer, trying to burn a whole in Sesshomaru's back with his eyes. Obviously not working.

"So, it's a logical fact, talking to plant help them grow" Kagome said with her chin held high proudly,

"That is ridicules" Sesshomaru said shaking his head.

"It's true, because when we inhale we take in oxygen and when he exhale we let out carbon dioxide and that is good for the plants. And in return they clean the air making more oxygen for us to convert"

"No"

"Well, you're just saying it's false you didn't know that"

"Hn"

Kagome laughed and shook her head, "Hey Sesshomaru, do you know where those demons came from that almost killed me?"

"No, but I have generals and worriers searching high and low for the rouge demons, they were attacking everywhere, and it's obvious that they weren't after the jewel or you wouldn't have it with you now" Sesshomaru said pointing to the jewel around her neck, "And also, seeing as you have most the jewel, Naraku will be after you now, thus I have decided to travel with you until Naraku is dead"

"Awww, does Lord Sesshomaru worry about my safety?"

"No, I could care less"

"Don't be such a grumpy puppy" Sesshomaru looked down at her in anger but when he saw her face in a fake pout, the anger was erased and placed by amusement.

"I would hold you higher in respect if you restrained from talking to me like I am still a pup"

"Nah, I think I'll stick to it"

They walked for an hour or so until they found a place for camp; it was a nice dry area and was flat ground. The minute Kagome put her bag on the ground Inuyasha jumped up and ran towards it and snatched it and opened it.

"Inuyasha! What the hell!"

"Hey! Where the fuck is the ramen!" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome angrily.

"I didn't pack any" she said marching up to him, she stopped and came up close to his face, they were just inches apart, Inuyasha blushed as the closeness, "Now FUCK OFF, and give me my bag back"

"W-what, what the hell Kagome!"

"Inuyasha you test my patients give my bag back"

"Why didn't you pack any ramen?"

"Because it's icky and unhealthy!"

"Kagome go back to your time and go get some Ramen!"

"Hell no" Kagome grabbed the bag out of his hands and pulled out a can of soup, grabbed a pot, opened the can, and put it on the fire. Sesshomaru watched with an interest as she stirred the pot, the liquid smelt good for human food.

"What is that?" he asked looking over Kagome's shoulder. The yellow soup bubbled a bit, giving his nose a sample of what it might taste like… good.

"Chicken noodle soup" she replied happily, "It's very yummy, you want some?"

All eyes were on him and he knew it. "Perhaps" he murmured before walking to a tree and sitting down.

"Um Kagome there is a hot spring nearby I am going do you want to come?" Sango asked standing.

"No thanks" Kagome smiled at her, and smiled again while watching her disappear into the forest.

"Why the hell is he still here?" Inuyasha asked pointing to Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Sesshomaru and I are traveling together now, so wherever he goes I go or where I go he goes" Kagome said casually.

"What! Why?"

"She holds the biggest portion of the jewel shard and so she is the biggest target for Naraku, and I will be the one to destroy Naraku, thus being by Kagome is where I will be until Naraku dies"

"Indubitably" Kagome smiled.

"Oh stop acting smart" Inuyasha barked. (lol)

* * *

Kagome slipped out of camp, the moon was high in the sky. Kagome gripped her bathing supplies tightly to her chest, _'I should have gone with Sango earlier'_ she followed the steam above the trees. She needed to relax. Coming close to the water she heard a splash. (Déjà-vu much?) Walking toward the sound she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Sesshomaru bathing, his body relaxed in the water, the water was waist deep and his back was to her but even that view made her want to jump him.

Sesshomaru felt eyes on his back, turning around he saw Kagome standing there, towel and bathing equipment. '_So the miko came to bathe_?'

'**Let her bathe with us'**

'_Maybe I will'_

"Kagome… How many times must you interrupt my time of bathing?"

"I..." Kagome felt her mouth grow dry. In that time Sesshomaru walked/swam over to her. He was still covered by the water but was close. She seemed deep in thought, and so he grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

"Ahh!" Kagome yelled as the warm water soaked her clothing, "Jerk!" she was bout to hit him when she heard the most beautiful laughter, not a chuckle, true laughter.

Looking at Sesshomaru who had a smile huge smile on his face and eyes closed from laughing so hard, Kagome couldn't help but laugh to. Kagome splashed him playfully, and he pretended to go into a stance of a predator, Kagome eeped as she leapt away, Sesshomaru jumped after her. He caught her easily and held her into an embrace, she was smiling at him, and his heart swelled looking at her. Swopping down his lips met hers; Kagome went stiff, but soon relaxed against him, rapping her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru gripped her tighter and licked her bottom lip, asking for an opening.

She complied letting his tongue enter her mouth, this time she was bolder and she swirled her tongue around his and into his mouth. He moaned as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Sesshomaru took it as and invite and brought his hand down and gripped her bottom, walking over to the edge still kissing her he got out and pushed her back against a tree, grinding hard against her. Kagome moaned as a swirl of heat pooled in-between her legs.

They parted from each other for breath but Sesshomaru was quick to start kissing her neck.

Sesshomaru tried to lift her shirt, but was having troubles, Kagome was about to help when…

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gripped Sesshomaru tighter in embarrassment; he did the same, but for other reasons…

"I should have known the only reason he was here was because you were acting as his whore!"

"You will not speak to her in such a way!" Sesshomaru yelled letting go of Kagome letting her slide off him, he looked at Inuyasha in the eye.

"I will, because she belongs to me!"

"What!?" Kagome shrieked.

"She loved me first, if I told her to stay away from you she would she would do anything for me"

"I do not believe you brother"

"Kagome, come here and face Sesshomaru and tell him off"

Kagome was about to yell no when a plan came to mind. Kagome walked to where Sesshomaru now stood and faced him, she had a serious face on. Sesshomaru was in a disbelieving state.

'_She is listening to him_?'

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in the eye while Inuyasha smirked. It soon was erased off his lips when Kagome kneeled on the ground and latched her lips to Sesshomaru's still arouse manhood. Sesshomaru moaned as Kagome bobbed her head and swirled her tongue around his cock.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer verbally but answered by deep throat Sesshomaru's length as far as she could go, using as hand she gripped the base of it and started to go up and down the parts that her mouth couldn't get to, he was so big!

Inuyasha ran into the bush back to camp not wanting to see how it would end.

"K-Kagome… I'm going" the rest of his words were lost in his throat as she sped up her pace. Sesshomaru came hard, and plentiful, so much. Kagome swallowed but couldn't get all as it spilt over the sides of her lips. She quickly found herself on her back.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

"I have never had that done to me, I have also never felt so alive as I have felt with you" he said kissing her neck.

"Oh Sesshomaru" was the last thing she said before she fell asleep.

**MWA HA HA! DEAL WITH IT!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPY**


	12. He's Baaaack

_"S-Sesshomaru?"_

_"I have never had that done to me, I have also never felt so alive as I have felt with you" he said kissing her neck._

_"Oh Sesshomaru" was the last thing she said before she fell asleep._

* * *

Now

**He's **_**Baaaaack**_

Kagome woke up, the moon still hung over head, but was lowering while the sky grew lighter.

"Are you awake?" A husky voice asked.

Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru lying on his back looking up at the sky. Kagome nodded, returning her attention back to the dark blue endless sky, she sighed, while the memory of last night was slowly returning to her, she couldn't believe she did that last night, to Sesshomaru, in-front on Inuyasha! A blush appeared on her cheek as she remembered the feel of Sesshomaru's throbbing, long hard girth.

"You are a virgin" Sesshomaru more stated then asked, but she took it as a Sesshomaru question.

"I am" she whispered, watching the navy blue lighten to a light pastel colored sky. It was so beautiful.

"What you did last night, if you be a virgin like you said, then how? How would you know to pleasure a man?" He asked trying not to embarrass her anymore than he wanted to, but she was already blushing deeply and her heart rate was higher than it would be if she were calm or sleeping, but the question was asked and he would find out.

"Well…" she went over the question in her head before she found the right answer, "my home, as you know, is in the future and we are more educated about things there…"

"I know this, I want to know, have you done that to… another man?" He asked his voice low and quite.

"You didn't let me finish Sesshomaru, and no, I have never done that to another man, no one really thinks of me that way" she mumbled the last part, "but in my time we are taught to be careful of things such as that, because there are diseases that are sexually transmitted, and people are more comfortable to talk about it, so I heard my friends talk about it and thought I'd try… I'm not experienced with anything so, I don't even know if I did it correctly…" She trailed off with a big blush clearly plastered on her face. She turned to look at Sesshomaru who's eyes were full of lust, Kagome's blush deepened.

"Kagome…" He whispered before closing his eyes. He let her scent tickle his nose, inhaling deeply. She smelt so wonderful.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn"

"Do you, like me?" Her voice was filled with self doubt, not liking the sound of it Sesshomaru opened his eyes and starred at her face. Her eyes, soft and welcoming, clean smooth skin, thick wavy black hair, and pink pouty lips.

"Yes…" Kagome smiled widely. She moved on her hands and knees and crawled over to where Sesshomaru lay. She came close and lay her head on his chest, ear pressed against him listening to his strong beating heart.

"I like you too" She smiled happily. His response was to run his fingers threw her hair; it was so silky and soft.

They were having such a peaceful moment when a yell of pain echoed around them, "That came from the camp!" Kagome said shooting up to her feet and running towards the sound, it happened again, "It sounds like Inuyasha!" She sped her pace up.

Sesshomaru ran after her, his long hair flowing behind her as he sped past her, picking her up in the process.

They approached the camp to see everyone battling demons, Sesshomaru drew his sword and it was over fast. Kagome looked around to make sure everyone was ok, that's when she saw Inuyasha on the ground. She ran to him and checked his pulse. Everyone minus Sesshomaru huddled around.

"He's dead" She whispered, but loudly enough for the rest to hear her. Gasps were heard as tears flew in the eyes of Sango and Shippo, Kirara was nuzzling her leg, and Miroku kept a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "Can you… bring him back?" She asked quietly. He really didn't want to but the look in her eyes made him.

Slowly he made his was over to Inuyasha and drew his sword, tenseiga. With a quick slice through the air he put it back into its sheath.

He listened as Inuyasha's heart began to beat once more, his eyes opened slowly as he groaned in pain. Kagome smiled wide at his recovery/reviving moment, he smiled back at her. But in a second she was standing beside Sesshomaru Smiling at him.

"What the hell? Kagome!"

"Huh?" she let out as she turned around to face a confused half demon.

"I'm the one who's injured why go to that bastard!?" he growled pointing a finger at Sesshomaru who just deepened his frown at his brother.

Kagome huffed, "That _bastard _just brought you back to life so maybe you could say thank you!" she hollered.

"Well maybe, ugh! Ah!" He stopped mid Sentence clutching the right side of his face, he hissed as he doubled over.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong?" Kagome stepped towards him but stopped when he shot up facing west, his right eye wide as a light came from it.

"Ahhh!" He cried as demons began to fly out of his eye. All shapes and sizes. Kagome stumbled back almost falling but Sesshomaru stopped her and steadied her before pulling out his tokijin.

"What's happening to him!?" Kagome cried.

"The black purl" Sesshomaru answered starring as the demons flew out of his eye like a river.

* * *

A half hour later Inuyasha lay on the ground unconscious, Kagome looked him over but found no wounds. The demons had spread themselves a good ways away, but a powerful aura kept pulsating, and coming closer…

"I think we should start moving" Sango said holding her weapon closely.

"Bu Inuyasha is still unconscious" Kagome protested.

"Then we'll wait till he awakens and then we'll leave" Miroku said calmly.

Soon the sky turned from blue to black and the ominous aura was close, to close. Sesshomaru reassured them that he smelt no scent, but everyone was still on their toes.

Kagome was watching the trees when a figure pushed through the branches, Kagome almost fell back screaming, "Its here! It's here!"

Sesshomaru moved forth to strike, but stopped dead in his tracks, and within seconds he was on his knees bowing his head so low that it almost touched the ground.

'_Sesshomaru_?' Kagome thought as she watched the demon come closer, a word could be heard through Sesshomaru's mouth that echoed in Kagome's mind.

"Father"

**Dun dun duuuun!**

**I will update sooner the more reviews I get!**

**So Remember review! And I will always love you! **


	13. My Son, No More

**Hey **

**Sorry it's been so long **

**But you guys haven't reviewed as much as I would have liked so there is your punishment **

**Views**

**= 12,224**

**Common people review!**

**P.S its gunna be a really sad chapter **

Last time

* * *

Sesshomaru moved forth to strike, but stopped dead in his tracks, and within seconds he was on his knees bowing his head so low that it almost touched the ground.

'_Sesshomaru_?' Kagome thought as she watched the demon come closer, a word could be heard through Sesshomaru's mouth that echoed in Kagome's mind.

"Father"

* * *

Now

"F-Father?" Kagome spluttered out before falling to her knees in shock. "He's your d-dad?" She whispered that she could barley here her own words.

The rest of the group fell back behind the trees hiding from the sight of the great dog demon.

"Sesshomaru" His deep voice rang out clear. His long hair in a pony tail as his jagged bangs came out framing his face. Two jagged stripes were on his face. One on each side like Inuyasha has usually when he transformed. He had the red eyeliner look above his eyes like Sesshomaru, even though it's not eyeliner. His armor was thick and spikes jutted out from the top of the shoulder piece while the rest of the metal went down his arms, and stopped at the elbow, but a black arm piece was on each of the arms from there. He had around his waist a dark red obi that had a design liked Sesshomaru's with the blue. The boa around him was more like a cape instead of shoulder fuzz that Sesshomaru had. His breast plate looked almost, no, the same as Sesshomaru's. What surprised them all was that in his right hand he wielded the Sō'unga, the mighty sword that possessed Inuyasha and brought back Takemaru of Setsuna, the man that killed Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father.

His eyes looked over Sesshomaru coldly, unlike Kagome had expected, after being dead for 200 years wouldn't he be happy to see his son?

"Yes, Father" Sesshomaru responded with a monotone voice, his head stayed to the ground and he remained unmoving. If Kagome knew better she would have thought Sesshomaru was afraid of his father.

The demon only glared at his son, death in his eyes as he looked him over, "You did not expect me to come back Sesshomaru, did you?" anger littered in his voice.

"No, Father" Sesshomaru sunk even lower to the ground in hopes of disappearing, his father, he hoped would stay dead, although he was upset that he had passed, he was more than happy to take the place of lord, with his father back he would have to resign to let his father run the lands once more as well as follow every order he spoke like a dog (_no pun intended_)

Sesshomaru also regretted his final words to his father; their last conversation was not a father son happy time moment.

Flash back.

* * *

On a snowy day near the ocean, blood dripped from the left hand of Inu no Taishou.

"Father, do you insist on going?" A younger Sesshomaru asked starring at his father's wound.

"Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?"

"I will not stand in your way, however before you go, you must in-trust the swords Sō'unga and tetseiga, to me." He had asked, knowing his father would not come back if he left.

"And if I refuse, will you kill me? Your own Father?"

Sesshomaru growled lowly in his throat.

"Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?"

"The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me…"

"Supreme conquest?" Inu no Taisho asked in a fairly mocking tone, "Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone… to protect?

"Protect?" he paused to think it over as a wave crashed on to the beach, "The answer is no, I Sesshomaru have no need of such" he finished bring his claws out to the side ready to attack, and before his eyes his father transformed and ran off toward the human woman.

* * *

End of flash back.

"You had doubt in your Father?" he asked growling slightly.

"Yes Father"

Inu no Taisho grunted at his son. '_It has been less than 3 days, how has my son changed so much? His hair has grown as well of his choice in clothing'_

"You threatened to kill me"

"Yes Father"

"Why?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, as a child he was taught to remain silent if one did not know, or if one did not want to say, usually silence was Sesshomaru's best defendant, unless it was his father. His father knew his way around Sesshomaru's wall. Only his father would be able to sense the little, barley even enough to call it anything, nervousness he had having his father standing over top of him.

Inu no Taisho growled, watching as Sesshomaru flinched slightly at the sound, if he didn't have demon senses he would have never seen that small movement, but he had.

"Where is Izayoi?" He waited, "where is she Sesshomaru!?" He still did not answer. Out of rage he grabbed as fist full of Sesshomaru's hair and thrust his face up towards his so he could look at him in the eyes.

Sesshomaru actually let out a yelp in pain, it had been so unexpected. Kagome gasped in fear, fear for Sesshomaru.

"Tell me!" He growled.

Sesshomaru glared at him as he spoke lowly, "Your human mate… is dead"

Shock went through Inu no Taisho. '_Dead? How, it was only yesterday I saved her, how could she…_' his eyes snapped back to Sesshomaru and he quickly threw Sesshomaru against a tree, the tree gave away with a crack as Sesshomaru fell to the ground with a grunt. Kagome cried out as she watched Inu no Taisho grab Sesshomaru by the neck like Sesshomaru did to Inuyasha so many times, but Inu no Taisho was using his claws too, blood streamed down Sesshomaru's neck.

Inu no Taisho dropped Sesshomaru, looking at him slowly, "I should kill you Sesshomaru, but that would let you get away to easily"

Without a second thought through his head Inu no Taisho grabbed Sesshomaru's hair again, but instead of pulling it He took the Sō'unga and cut his long silvery hair off. Sesshomaru's eyes shot wide open.

"You are no longer my son" Inu no Taisho whispered as Sesshomaru's hair flew down around them, "And if I see you again I will kill you"

Without a word Sesshomaru stood, and walked away disappearing into the night of the forest.

Right away Kagome stood up, "How could you!" She screamed as she chased after Sesshomaru. Inu no Taisho starred at the running girl, he had been so focused on Sesshomaru that he didn't even notice her. _'odd she is human'_ Inu no Taisho went to walk after them when he stumbled over something on the ground.

He looked down to see a half breed lying on the ground asleep. He had Silver hair, dog ears, and was wearing… fire rat clothing! His eyes went wide looking at the boy on the ground.

"Don't touch him!" Someone screamed from behind a tree.

"Who is he?" He asked the mysterious voice.

Three humans, well at least two were, and two small demons came out of hiding, "Meet you youngest son, Inuyasha"

* * *

"I said, don't follow me" Sesshomaru's harsh words rang out, that would send fear into anybody with a brain, but this was Kagome. She silently followed the demon, stayed her distance, "Leave"

"Sesshomaru stop" He did. He stopped walking, and she was a little surprised, "Turn around" she said testing her new found power over Sesshomaru. He did so, and Kagome saw a sight that made her heard clench.

Sesshomaru stood there, his hand was fisted tightly so much that his bones looked like they would pop through the skin of his hand, his newly cut hair framed his face, his tear stained face, his eyes filled with sadness as tears spilled over them. He looked like a child who had lost their way, trying to be brave but the fear and emotion overtook them.

Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's going to be ok Sesshomaru" She whispered, "It'll be ok" Sesshomaru went down on his knees and buried his face in the crook of Kagome's neck, as if to hid his face away from the cruel world, only Kagome would be able to see him at his weakest.

Kagome felt as Sesshomaru's body began to tremble as tears streamed down his face, "You'll be ok" she whispered again.

* * *

MWA HA HA!

HA HA HA HA

REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL

**Hi to my new followers**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed**

**And screw you for all 13768 people who read but did not review! Ugh!**

LAST

* * *

Kagome felt as Sesshomaru's body began to tremble as tears streamed down his face, "You'll be ok" she whispered again.

**NOW**

* * *

**Damn It All to Hell**

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked clutching onto Kagome's shirt tightly. Tears still steamed down his face and he refused to lift his head, but Kagome knew that his eyes were shut tightly and his jaw was clenched.

"I don't know Sesshomaru, but everything will turn out ok" She reassured for the 10th time that night. The way they were sitting now was Sesshomaru was basically curled into a ball hugging Kagome and Kagome on her knees rubbing his back soothing him.

"H-he disowned me" He whispered, while Kagome rubbed his back and tried her best to rock him, but he was still 6ft. 4 compared to her whopping 5ft 3 feet. "He'll try and kill me…"

"Shhh, calm down Sesshomaru"

* * *

"This cannot be my son, he was only and infant a day ago!" Inu no Taisho but out holding his sword out in front of him reading to attack, "You lying humans shall not live to meet another sun rise!"

"Ugh… what the hell happened?" Inuyasha said opening his one eye and covering his right with his hand for it throbbed like hell.

"Inuyasha…" The monk's voice came out slowly with caution. Inuyasha looked over at his friends to see Sango, Miroku, and shippo holding their hand out like they were showing no harm or '_I didn't do it!_' Inuyasha then looked at Kirara who was still in her mini form growling, and to Kikyo who was just standing there looking bored. Then came a voice that he did not recognize.

"Speak your name pup" Inuyasha looked up to see a tall demon, who he first mistake for Sesshomaru but quickly realized that he was wrong, this demon had his hair up and different markings.

"Don't call me pup!" He barked out at the demon that hovered above him.

"You lack manners! Who the hell razed you, you ungrateful whelp!"

"Ha, like I'd tell you!" he then looked at his friends, "This one of Sesshomaru's bastard friends or what? Wait…" he looked around, "Where is the bastard, and where's Kagome?"

"Tell me your name"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I must know if you are my son" He watched as Inuyasha's eyes went wide, his nose for some reason didn't work at the moment so relaying on scent… not helpful…

"Inuyasha" He said slowly.

"How is it that you are so old after a few days, where is your mother! Did Sesshomaru kill her?"

"Wait what! Ok first of all _a few days?_ Dad, you've been gone, what, 200 years! And mom passed long time ago"

"How…"

"Well I don't know how you thought Sesshomaru killed her, she died of old age, and after that I left and raised myself"

Inu no Taisho looked over at the pile of hair, "Shit!"

"What"

"Inuyasha you missed a few things while you were passed out..." Sango said slowly.

"Like what?"

* * *

Kagome walked beside Sesshomaru and held his hand tightly; they were walking towards Sesshomaru's campsite where Rin and Jaken stay.

"You better?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes" He said looking away from her, "Kagome… could you…"

"I won't say a word" She chirped looking back at the road, the sky was beginning to lighten and the oath was easier to see.

"Technically, I'm homeless now" He mused.

"Don't worry, I'll still love you if you're a broke bum" She smiled.

Sesshomaru quirked an eye brow, "Love?"

"Um…ah, w-well...err, your hair looks nice short!" she said blushing brightly.

"You might as well get used to it… seeing as now I am, as you put it, a bum… I am broke and have no wealth; my hair must remain short, if I were to somehow come back into royalty, my hair would go back in a months' time"

"It makes you look younger… more approachable"

"I was unapproachable before?"

"Dude! You were scary, hell you still are! Two swords at your hip, you are badass"

"Two swords…" He said looking down at tenseiga. "He'll come for it"

"What the tenseiga?" Kagome paused, "Didn't he say he'd try and kill you"

"We must cover our tracks, I may be strong but my father has power beyond any!" he said before quickly casting a spell that removed their scents, he grabbed Kagome and rand as fast as he could to camp.

* * *

"Well… if you ask me the bastard deserves it"

"He does?"

"That uncaring, ungrateful, stupid prick should not be able to walk this earth!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sesshomaru? I understand his hate of humans, but as a pup he was always kind hearted" Inu no Taisho said back.

"Please, the tenseiga, he can't use it, he has a heart of ice."

"Oh"

Line

"Lord Sesshomaru your back!" Rin squealed as she latched herself to Sesshomaru's leg, "Rin has a question… Your hair is short!"

"My Lord what happened?" Jaken wailed.

"An issue has come, when was your question Rin?"

"Oh… Master Jaken says it's stupid and you'll say no"

"Tell me"

Kagome leaned in to hear the girls question, this girl was so cute.

"Will Lord Sesshomaru be Rin's new Daddy?"

* * *

HA HA HA AH AHA A!

Review I want 10! REVIEWS!

THAT IS YOUR ONLY WAY TO GET NEW CHAPTERS OUT OF THIS BITCH!


	15. what have I done?

Hi

I want to thank you all for the reviews! Because of you guys I now have over 100 reviews!

Now this chapter is dedicated to an awesome reviewer! She/He is my favorite because of the reviews she/he sent on most of my chapters and I just had to show you, reviewer

lara5170

1.) I am seriously depressed about Sessh's hair being cut off. I hope things don't stay the way they are. I'm very upset,I really hope that Inuyasha's dad is sickened by the fact the Inu is mated to an undead human miko,who wants to drag him to hell, lives off part of someone else's soul & survives by absorbing the souls of the innocent. I also hope that Miroku & Sango explain that Sessh just brought Inu back to life,cares for a human child & that they explain who Kagome is & how she saved Inu,(from the tree & many other times..even from his undead mate)& how Kagome was the one who pulled Inu's sword out of his tomb... I really hope Sessh's dad fixes what he screwed up. Sessh may not have been perfect but he's grown alot, nobody 'really' knows him or what he's like. Inu(who is only an immature, foolish teenager) barely knows him after spending 50 years asleep, pinned to a tree by an arrow from his now undead mate who live's off of Kagome's 's obvious that anyone who mates a dead being (Inu),is rude,cruel & obnoxious-isn't a person to listen to when it comes to judging papa has a lot to learn...& the last 2 chapters really upset me.

2.)The words were- could wake the dead, the netherworld, transformed, human, demon & father's...

Now I can't wait to find out what they mean.

**3.)I'm curious,I know Sessh had a problem smelling things because of the pollution but when Kagome said she never met her dad,then when they got to the village she asked him if he smelled anyone with her blood there ,it made me wonder if he was able to smell anyone with the same blood as her in the future..(I wondered if Kagome is really related to her family in the future?) I was also surprised that they parted ways so quickly,I thought everyone that was healed at his castle was going to stay there for a while to work but then I realized that Kagome healed herself.**

**4.)See, just keep reading & now I know what she was wearing...**

**5.)I really like this story but I'm confused. Sessh followed her scent into the surgery room, found her naked body almost cut in half,he left,her miko powers kicked in & unconsciously healed her body (& killed the youkai healer/s?). Then Sessh went back in, saw her nude but healed body & had a servant place her in a clean room. He apparently visited her while she slept, gave her his boa when she shivered & he was even there when she woke up & spoke to herself (thinking she was alone). If she's powerful enough to travel alone for a month & kill hundreds of youkai while collecting shards,...how come she can never sense Sessh's massive youkai when he's close to her? I'm also curious about what she's wearing, who dressed her & did she still have Sessh's boa? (it never mentioned her getting dressed & only mentioned a male servant taking her to see Sessh & why would Sessh ask to have her brought to him but then fall asleep?)**

**6.)Well, I have some of my thoughts answered & I believe as long as I keep reading I'll get more is 1 of the benefits of not getting a chance to check in on a story you started to read- being able to read more at once. I just didn't realize I had fallen so far behind but I still have another 10 chapters to read. I apologize if some of my reviews don't make sense but it's because I'm behind in my reading...but I still would like to leave reviews as I go.(If this is annoying & you'd rather I just leave a review when I get to the last chapter you've written, please let me know)**

7.)I like this story but I'm a bit confused about a few things. In the 1st chapter it mentioned that Sango & Kagome were like sisters, & that Sango & Miroku both didn't like Kikyo. I thought it was odd that she'd just take off to travel on her own for the 1st time & I was curious why Sango (with or without Miroku) wouldn't go look for her. Then I noticed from the way things were going for her during her month of traveling alone that the Kagome (in this story) seems to be well trained & very powerful. That made me wonder how old she is now &/or how long she's been going back & forth (to the future & the past)? Imagine how confusing & scary it'd be for her knowing that a being (human or demon) was getting ready to perform surgery on her while she's 500 years in the past (I also wondered, since she's such a powerful miko, would a demon really try to save her & would Sessh be able to sense her in his castle?)..

Aren't her reviews gr8?

Any way on with the chappy

Last time

* * *

"Tell me"

Kagome leaned in to hear the girls question, this girl was so cute.

"Will Lord Sesshomaru be Rin's new Daddy?"

* * *

**What Have I Done!**

"so what are you going to do?" Miroku asked Inu no Taisho, "about Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll find him and talk to him" he said slowly looking at the ground the whole time, "but after what I did, he will be avoiding me" he looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form, "and after was Inuyasha said, I guess maybe what I did was right"

"sorry but, listening to Inuyasha is not something you should get a habit for, he has bad blood between his brother and that is why he is so bitter, no Sesshomaru isn't the one to show emotion, but it's there, especially around Kagome"

"Kagome?" Inu no Taisho asked, interested.

"well... Kagome is a miko, she is beautiful and kind hearted, I guess she can warm anyones heart, as she is doing with Sesshomaru, she traveled more with Inuyasha before and they once had feelings for each other, but soon Inuyasha mated Kikyo and kagome left" Miroku paused and smiled at Tashio, "we found her playfully bickering with your oldest"

"ah..." Taisho said slowly letting it sink in, "does he have feelings for this kagome?"

"more then most, but I'm not sure if it's to mushy feelings"

"I see..."

* * *

The sky was finally blue again, kagome though slept upon Ah-Un because she had no sleep the night before. Rin skipped happily beside her new official father!

Sesshomaru's step was light and fast eager to get as far away from his father. His short hair bristled I the wind, he admitted it was easier to care for now but, he did miss his long hair, especially because it meant he had a home and money.

A snore brought him out of his thoughts, turning back he saw kagome drooling down the side of Ah-Un. He would have originally disgusted with the scene, but after last night Kagome deserved to drool, for now. If she was still drooling and snoring in and hour he would gladly push her off Ah-Un himself.

"Lord Sess- Daddy?" Rin asked happily as she looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Is Lady Kagome going to be Rin's new big sister?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

He was about to say yes when he thought of something, "No Rin, she will not be your sister"

"why?"

"Wouldn't you rather have Kagome as your mother?"

"YES! Yes Rin would love Lady Kagome as a mommy!" she said jumping around.

"Go ask"

"Ok" Rin said skipping over to Ah-Un, "lady kagome?"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to see a giddy Rin smiling at her. She sat up and wiped the drool from her lip, just what she needed, drooling in front of Sesshomaru.

"What is it Rin?" kagome asked rubbing her eyes.

"Now that I have a daddy... Can you be my mommy?"

Kagome's eyes went wide, "A mother..." kagome whispered to her self testing it out, "Rin I would gladly be your mother!"

"YAY!"

* * *

"I don't smell em dad" Inuyahsa said sniffing out a trail where he had come to a dead end.

"Hm, well I suppose he covered his scent, it's what I would do"

"Well then how the hell am I suppose ta sniff em out!?" Inuyahsa barked at Taisho.

They had been traveling for a while anxious to find kagome again. She really needed to stop disappearing.

"perhaps we should take to the air?" Sango asked.

"that is a great idea but how will you humans get up?" Taisho questioned looking at the three.

"Kikyo can stay on my back" Inuyasha said.

"And Kirara can fly us up easily" Sango finished.

"Then it's settled"

* * *

yeah ist short and I am sorry but next chapy will be exiting

remember **10** reviews


	16. Oh Damn

Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, I was grounded.

Thanks to those who reviewed and favorite and stuff

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Last time

* * *

"Perhaps we should take to the air?" Sango asked.

"That is a great idea but how will you humans get up?" Taisho questioned looking at the three.

"Kikyo can stay on my back" Inuyasha said.

"And Kirara can fly us up easily" Sango finished.

"Then it's settled"

Now

* * *

**Oh, Damn**

"That group of stars are called the milky way" Kagome whispered to Rin as she slowly dozed off, "And that one is called the big dipper" She pointed, "if you look hard enough, you can find the little dipper"

Sesshomaru was completely in focus, not paying attention to the two girls, he was trying to figure out battle plans for the day he had met up with his father.

"Sesshomaru?" a whisper was heard from the side. Turning his head his eyes rested on the form of Kagome walking towards him.

"Hn?"

"Are you really ok?" she said as she now stood beside the demon, "I mean, he is your father, and, well I dunno, if you want to talk… maybe…"

"Miko" Kagome looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with the reflection of the moon, "Do not concern yourself with me" He looked up at the moon, "my father and I were not so close when I was younger, so it's easier to let go"

"That's sad"

"Why?"

"Because, you grew up around him and when he comes back from the dead, neither of you two care much for each other"

"I never said I never cared for him, but because I was his only heir to the land, he had to teach me to be strong on my own, and the only way to do that was to make sure I never grew attached to anybody, I had to be independent."

"Oh," Kagome whispered.

"You don't look convinced" his answer was her shaking her head, "Well miko, a lord has to be strong to rule, and in times of need, he must not grovel at ones feet" he looked back at her, "neglect was how he taught me, I was young, younger than Rin when he and my mother first started to ignore me, never once have a heard a kind word from them towards me, just orders and insults. When something I did needed to be corrected I was punished severely and when I did a thing right, I got nothing but a curt nod,

"If you still think this wrong miko, understand this, a lord must be able to defend his lands and in that he cannot be in a dazed space of mind,"

"But Sesshomaru, it's not right what he did to you" He chuckled at her distress.

"If a was raised with insurance to lead my own path for myself, I would be a wandering artist, not a man"

"Artist?"

"I enjoy painting"

"Huh… you learn something new every day" Kagome smiled and sat down on the ground. Sesshomaru moved to sit with her.

"And how did you grow up?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"I told you, now you tell me"

"Oh, well… I grew up in the shine at my house… My father died almost right after that, so I never knew him… My grandfather and mother always supported me in my ideas, couple years after my mother got a boyfriend" Kagome saw Sesshomaru eye brow lift in curiosity, "Its like when you like someone a lot, but aren't ready for big commitments, any way, my mother got a boy friend and soon she was pregnant with my little brother, when he was born I was so happy. I guess I lived a normal life, learning about the past and such because I live on shrine grounds, I went to school, did plays, and learned how to play instruments. On my 15th birthday, I was in the hell house looking for my cat when a demon came and grabbed me, and now here I am"

"Interesting" He said thinking of what she said, it was no way a _normal_ for anyone of this time, but he knew she was from the future, "I want to see your time again"

"Well, that can be arranged"

"Kagome…" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and saw his eyes full of lust. His lips found their way to hers in a crushing passionate kiss. His hand found its way to her hair slightly pulling back so to deepen the kiss further. Kagome moaned against his lips, giving Sesshomaru the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting every bit of her. Kagome's arms found the way around his neck pulling her closer.

They had to pull apart for air but Sesshomaru continued with her jaw bone, licking and kissing his way down. Kagome panted as he began to suck hard on her neck.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Hn" he didn't stop sucking.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere, more privet" Sesshomaru met her eyes in shock, lust swirling around in both their eyes, and the smell of Kagome's arousal was making him dizzy. He nodded his head and picked her up the best of his ability with one arm and raced off.

Kagome gasped when she felt her back hit the ground, Sesshomaru was standing starring at her, a playful expression on his face… "Run" he said. Kagome was confused until she realized what he told her. She stood and ran as fast as she could, dodging trees and jumping logs. But Kagome found herself in the arm of Sesshomaru, his armor had been removed and he was kissing her neck, a low chuckle could be heard, "Your slow" he chuckled against her neck.

Kagome was giggling as Sesshomaru's hand began to move across her side, "Ticklish?" He mused. Kagome ground her backside against where she knew Sesshomaru was most sensitive. A low growl came from his throat as he began to ground back. Kagome moaned as he pressed hard against her ass, his member hard and ready. His hand found the way under her shirt moving upward and then disposing of the cloth. His hand cupped her breast, that was covered by an odd material, it was red, his favorite color.

"I-it unclasps at the back" Kagome muttered as she ground herself in rhythm to Sesshomaru. Like she said it did and he removed it quickly. Her skirt came next and then her red panties. Soon the only this blocking him from her was his own clothes. He turned Kagome around and lacked himself onto her breast. Kagome gasped as he suckled hard like a man dying of thirst. Kagome arched her back to him as she felt him slightly bite at her nipple. She moaned and rocked her hips moving her hand down to her folds she tried to release the tension building up inside her, but stopped when an angry growl came from Sesshomaru.

"You will not do that Miko, not while I am here to pleasure you" His only hand traced down her belly and to her moist curls, but he stopped making her whimper. A chuckle was heard again, as he slowly kissed down to her hips. He soon found himself on his knees licking her inner thighs. Her hands were woven in his hair, trying to get him to continue, but he had stopped completely. Kagome was about to say something when she felt his hot lips against her clit, his tongue licking it before he latched his whole mouth to his, sucking, licking, and lightly nipping at it. Her hips bucked to him, her hands rested on his shoulders afraid that she may fall because he knees have gone week.

He began to pump one finger into her hot, wet sheath, then two. Kagome moaned again feeling herself clench up. Her body burst out in pleasure and Sesshomaru drank from her core.

"Oh Sesshomaru…" she whispered, and then found herself on her back, somehow Sesshomaru had shed his clothes already and was rubbing his member against her core, Kagome moaned.

"I'm sorry" was heard before he plunged into her wetness. She was tight, so very tight and warm. Something he did not expect happened; Kagome did not scream or whale. He looked at her face to see her eyes shut tight and a small tear running down her cheek, but that was it. With even demonessess they all screamed, even ones that have been taken before, because he was bigger than most. He bent down and licked her tears away. Her eyes opened and she looked at Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry" he spoke again.

Kagome moved her hips around to get used to him. Soon she nodded and he slowly began to pull out, a soft moan was heard, and that set him off. His hips moved fast causing Kagome right away to cum, she screamed as she came multiple times. On her umpteenth time Sesshomaru pushed as deep as he could go and came, spilling his speed into her womb. He collapsed and pulled Kagome against his chest, not even pulling out, and they drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Review?


	17. sorry

Good day to all my followers and readers

I know that it has been such a very long time since I have uploaded, and I appologise

you see I have school work and I have a job it just doesnt fit into my schedual

so I am sorry and will update whenever I have time,

sorry and I hope you still enjoy what I have written and I will try to update soon

good night


	18. hey guys

GO TO THIS MY FOLLOWERS, REVIEW ON IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! DO IT AND YOU SHALL BE BLESSED WITH MY LOVE!

DO IT MY LITTLE ONES!

ok every time i save this the link stops working so go to my profile or what ever and then you can see it from there its called **the light within my dark heart**


End file.
